Persuaded by you part 2: Confusion
by Naru-Chan14
Summary: Ritsu get's proof that Takano's cheating. Is it just a misunderstanding? Or was Takano really cheating on him with a woman? Sorry it took so long to update this story for those of you who are fans of it!


Ritsu paced his apartment nervously. He was supposed to meet Takano in ten minutes. _Damn him...we've been together for about a year and I still get butterflies when I'm about to see him! _Ritsu finally stopped pacing and went to his bathroom. He scowled at his reflection. He grabbed a comb and quickly brushed his hair, again. He stopped in the middle of brushing. _What the hell am I doing? I'm acting like a freaking schoolgirl with a crush! _He quickly set the brush down and walked toward his front door, grabbing his jacket and cell phone on the way.

Ritsu locked the door to his apartment and put on his jacket on as he walked the short distance to Takano's door. He knocked and waited impatiently for him to open it. Takano answered the door with a smile. "Hey."

"Hi." Ritsu said, looking away. After the events from the other night, Ritsu found it hard to look him in the eye. It was like this the first time too, and he knew it would take awhile for the awkward feeling to go away. Takano brought Ritsu's face up so he was looking at him.

"Are you okay? I can cancel the plans." Ritsu didn't know what the plans were, since Takano seemed to love surprising him, but he found that he didn't want Takano to cancel them.

"No, I'm fine. Just a bit tired. You ready to go?"

"Yes, just let me grab my keys." In a few short minutes, they were in Takano's car, speeding through Friday night traffic. They pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant fifteen minutes later. "Takano..." He said, still avoiding his gaze.

"Mhm?"

"This place is really expensive."

"And?"

"Are you sure you don't want to eat somewhere else? You don't have to do this."

"I want to." Ritsu blushed.

"Ok."

Ritsu was glad Takano had at least told him to wear something nice. It truly was a very fancy restaurant. Ritsu had only been there once, to celebrate a friend's engagement. He remembered how expensive it was because he ended up having to pay for himself. Takano must have had these reservations at least a week in advance, as it was also impossible to get in. The place was always busy, especially on the weekends.

The host showed them to their table, and told them their waiter would be with them shortly. Ritsu looked through the menu, trying to find the cheapest meal available.

"You can order whatever you like." Takano said, looking at his own menu. The waiter came and Takano ordered some wine with their meals. "Hey would you excuse me a minute? I need to use the restroom."

"Yeah, sure." Ritsu replied. Takano stood up from his seat and walked way. To Ritsu's surprise, he heard Takano's phone going off and realized that he had left it on the table. He had answered Takano's cell plenty of times before, since it was usually about work, so he picked it up and clicked the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Takano?" A woman's voice asked.

"Um, no this is Ritsu Onodera. If it's about work, I might be able to help you. Takano's my boss."

"No, it's not about work. He was supposed to meet me after work the other night." Ritsu's heart skipped a beat. He tried to say something, but he couldn't form the words.

"Hello?" The woman's voice demanded. He hung up on her and set the phone down. _He was supposed to meet me after work the other night._ He couldn't get her words out of his head. They gave him an idea of why Takano was going to meet her, and he also knew why he never went. _He was with me. In his bed. _

Before Ritsu knew what he was doing, he walked out of the restaurant and caught a cab to take him home. He got undressed and laid in his bed. He ignored Takano's phone calls, and when he finally got tired of it, he turned his phone off. He couldn't do anything about the knocks on his door that came later, though. He ignored them as best he could until they eventually stopped, and Ritsu stared into the blackness of his room until he finally blacked out and fell into a dreamless sleep.

For the next week, he continued to ignore Takano's phone calls and would never answer his door. He only talked to him at work, and he talked about nothing else but work. He also took the stairs instead of the elevator to his apartment.

Ritsu was walking into his apartment after work when Takano reached out and grabbed his arm. "Ritsu. Why are you avoiding me?" Ritsu ignored him and tried to get into his apartment, but Takano's grip tightened, and he blocked the doorway with his other arm.

"Let go of me, Takano."

"Ritsu, -"

"I said let go!" Takano took Ritsu's shoulders and pushed him onto his livingroom floor. He slammed the door behind him and got on top of him.

"T-Takano!" Takano silenced him, sliding his tongue into his mouth. He broke the kiss and moved his hand down Ritsu's pants.

"S-stop it! Don't you get enough satisfaction from her?" He cried. Takano stopped.

"Who?"

"You know who!"

"No, Ritsu. I don't!"

"You were supposed to meet her after work the night me and you were together! She called when you were in the bathroom at the restaurant!"

"You think I'm cheating on you?" Takano's voice shook.

"I'm not stupid, Takano! Why else would you meet her late at night?" He was almost in tears now.

Takano sighed. "Ritsu, she's a good friend of mine from college. She's a masseuse. She was showing me some of her techniques for next weekend."

"Next weekend...?" Ritsu asked confused.

"Our one year anniversary, Ritsu." Ritsu turned beat red. _Our anniversary!_

"You forgot, didn't you?" Takano sighed and moved off of Ritsu. He sat on the floor next to him.

"I-I'm so sorry, Takano, I-"

"It's okay, Ritsu. I love you, no matter what."

"I love you, too." Ritsu said, face flushed.

"I was getting help from her with something else too." Takano said. "We were trying to figure out the best way for me to propose to you." He pulled a little blue box out of his pocket. "I was going to do it on our anniversary, but I don't want to wait any longer. Ritsu's heart stopped. "Will you marry me?" He opened it, and inside was a traditional wedding band. "Y-yes!"


End file.
